Entre Amor y Amistad
by Betzmyn
Summary: Un pequeño problema con sus adoradas mascotas, la hizo conocerla y aprovecharía el tiempo en formar nuevos recuerdos. - Por una oportunidad de escuchar sus canciones, quedó fascinado con su espíritu y ahora quiere conocer todo de ella... Esperen ¿Oishi pasa más tiempo con su novia y a él lo deja de lado? ¡No lo podía permitir! (OishixOCC, EijixOCC) (NO es yaoi!)


**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué justo ahora? **

Contuvo sus libros con una mano mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Recién acaba de comer y disculpándose con su familia tuvo que seguir con su nueva sesión de estudio para terminar con su ajetreado día. Ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzó con sus clases, y tenía planeado ponerse al corriente con sus materias para obtener las mejores notas.

Después de dejar los libros en su escritorio, esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse un cuaderno que no le pertenecía. Seguro su hermana menor estuvo por su habitación en busca de información en alguno de sus libros.

"Shuichiro. ¿Te parece si te hago un intercambio?"

Escuchando una voz a sus espaldas, vio que su hermana menor le extendía una caja de comida que usaba para sus peces.

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"¡Sí! Gracias. Espero no haber desordenado mucho"

"Todo está bien, pero de nada sirve que olvides lo que presentarás mañana"

"Tienes razón"

Hizo una mueca por su olvido, y ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban sus objetos personales.

"A propósito. Llamo tío Akitaka y me pidió que te avisara sobre la reunión que tendrías con él en unos días" – Dijo la muchacha al detenerse en la puerta.

"Claro. Gracias por avisarme"

"Duerme temprano"

"Lo mismo digo"

Al ver que su hermana cerraba la puerta, suspiró relajado por las cosas que le faltaban por estudiar. Así que, se dispuso a darle de comer a sus mascotas antes que se olvidara.

"Lo que estudiaré viene de familia ¿Verdad?"

Preguntó hacia el cristal de la pecera donde se encontraban sus peces que parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera de ellos, pero le reconfortaba saber que estuvieran felices nadando en su propio espacio sin que nada los preocupara… en comparación de él que se preguntaba porque lo llamaría su tío, si hace sólo unos días conversaron sobre su decisión de estudiar rehabilitación física y las oportunidades que se le abrirían en un año, cuando lograra alcanzar la beca de estudios en otro país. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo planificado.

Ya tenía 16 años y un año de escuela superior lo separaba de su sueño de ser doctor. Un sueño que parecía lejano cuando terminó la escuela media, pero que ahora lo sentía cada vez más cerca.

"1, 2, 3, 4… ¿Dónde están las damiselas?" – Se dijo en voz alta al detener su alimentación a los cuatro peces de colores que nadaban de un lugar a otro, para fijar su atención entre el espacio vacío donde se suponía deberían estar los dos peces faltantes.

En medio del nerviosismo, las pudo ubicar nadando lentamente y casi pegadas a las ramificaciones de las plantas que se encontraban en el fondo. Eran de color blanco con rayas negras, y el nombre que compartían era en base a su denominación general. 'Damiselas de 3 rayas', su regalo de cumpleaños que se encontraban aisladas de las demás, y para hacer peor la situación, se podía ver cómo el negro de las aletas tenían bordes blancos que eran totalmente extrañas. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Sin perder más tiempo, buscó en su armario una pecera portátil y la llenó con el agua de su acuario, para después subirse a una silla y sacar a sus peces para llevárselos al veterinario. Sin perder más tiempo, salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

"Shuichiro. ¿Dónde vas a esta hora?"

"Mamá. Las damiselas están enfermas, necesito un veterinario ahora" – Respondió agitado al ponerse su casaca impermeable para evitar cualquier riesgo de lluvia.

"A esta hora estarán cerradas"

"La buscaré, es una emergencia"

Sin decir más, corrió fuera de casa aún con pecera en mano intentando por todos los medios no moverla mucho y evitar que ocurra otra tragedia. Era de lo más raro lo que sucedía porque él era una persona muy previsora cuando se trataba de cualquier necesidad de sus mascotas, así como todas las cosas que hacía. Una característica que no había cambiado a lo largo de los años, por el contrario le daba muy buenos resultados con respecto a diversos ámbitos de su vida.

Corrió por varios bloques en busca de las veterinarias que estaban cerca del perímetro, y como había predicho su madre, a estas horas ya estaban cerradas. Moviéndose por la tercera tienda, buscó alguna puerta para tocar y le diera la esperanza de que alguien saliera, pero al parecer era un lugar alquilado porque estaba completamente oscuro. Buscando con la vista algún otro lugar, se le vino a la mente inmediatamente el parque que estaba a metros de esa zona, así que inspeccionando nuevamente la pecera, vio que seguían en la misma situación desde que salió de casa, incluso las alteas estaban volviéndose más blancas que antes.

Aceleró el paso hasta doblar la calle y seguir el camino hasta el dichoso parque antes que se hiciera más tarde. Sería imposible buscar autobús porque el último había salido a las 9 y era en vano perder tiempo en dirigirse hasta la estación. Esos peces eran importantes porque serían el último regalo que recibiría de sus padres ese año, ya que el próximo estaría en otro país.

Fue entonces que se detuvo al vislumbrar una luz que se apagaba y una puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse. ¡Era su última oportunidad!

"¡Señor, aún tiene un paciente!" – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver cómo la puerta se le cerraba literalmente en las narices.

No recibió respuesta, ni el más mínimo ruido de que alguien quisiera abrir la puerta y atenderlo. Tocó una vez más para ver si llamaba la atención de la persona que debería estar del otro lado, pero nada pasaba. No entendía porque no le abrían si era una emergencia. "¡Señor! Es algo de vida o muerte. Abra la puerta" – Gritó desesperadamente al tocar varias veces la puerta.

"Piérdete niño"

"¿Usted es doctor? Tengo una emergencia"

"Ese cuento ya lo conozco"

"No es ningún cuento. Tengo dos peces que están enfermos y necesitan atención urgente"

"Vuelve a tu casa e inventa algo mejor"

Apretó los dientes al escuchar las evasivas del hombre que hablaba tras la puerta sin ninguna intención de abrirle. No sabía porque lo hacía, ni sus motivos para negarse a atenderlo, porque lo único que lo preocupaba eran sus dos peces que morirían en cualquier momento si no le daban atención especializada.

Sin importarle causar problemas, tomó la determinación de tocar la puerta nuevamente hasta que se cansara de hacerlo y llamaran a la policía por hacer alboroto a esas horas de la noche. Su mano se detuvo en medio viaje al escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado que reprendía al señor por su falta de tino con las personas y que abriría la puerta a quien estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Tú serás la responsable si pasa algo malo!"

Vio como la puerta se abría de par en par, dando paso a una muchacha de cabello marrón, pero no le dio tiempo de inspeccionar más cuando se asustó al notar la imagen del hombre alto y mayor atrás de ella con un bate de beisbol. Era de lo más terrorífico.

"¡Te ayudaremos en cualquier problema que tenga tu mascota!"

"Es una… extraña enfermedad que no sé…" – Trató de explicar ante la mirada amenazadora que se dirigía hacia él, y que inconscientemente lo hizo levantar el dedo señalando hacia ese lugar.

"¿Qué suce…? ¡Papá! Es sólo un cliente que viene con su mascota enferma" – Dijo la muchacha al voltearse y quitarle a su padre el objeto de las manos para arrojarlo a un lado.

"No quise interrumpir, pero es una emergencia" – Se disculpó mientras hacia una reverencia.

"¡No te preocupes! Es sólo que antes nos pasó algo similar… pero, ¡Dime donde está el paciente!" – Comentó la muchacha al buscar la mascota que de seguro había traído.

"Están aquí. Yo las cuido bien pero no se que pudo pasarles" – Dijo de lo más preocupado al alzar con sus manos la pecera y ponerlas a la luz para que las pudiera ver.

"Son un par de damiselas en peligro. Entra para revisarlas y administrarles medicamento"

"¡Gracias!" – Dijo más calmado y entusiasta porque al fin había encontrado un lugar donde pudieran atender a sus peces. Dio unos pasos dentro del recinto cuando la figura mayor del hombre se interpuso en su camino. "Buenas noches…. Señor" – Dijo nerviosamente al ver la cara seria y que lo miraba de pies cabeza como si fuera su peor enemigo.

"¡Papá! Yo los atenderé" – Intervino la muchacha al empujar lentamente a su padre fuera del camino y enviarlo hacia la otra puerta del lugar que comunicaba la tienda de mascotas con la casa principal.

"¿Él no es el doctor?" – Preguntó escéptico al ver cómo el hombre se iba sin decir nada más.

"No te preocupes que estoy capacitada para esta tarea" – Comentó de lo más confiada al sonreír y acomodar sus lentes lilas.

"Gracias" – Dijo nuevamente al sonrojarse sin razón aparente y escuchar cómo la muchacha le pedía que lo siguiera hasta el mostrador principal.

Eran muchos los accesorios para mascotas que veía a su alrededor, todo muy bien organizado en aparadores de colores que descansaban junto a las cuatro paredes existentes. Desde correas para perros, vestidos y comida para diferentes tipos de mascotas, casas de todo tamaño, una zona de corte de pelo y secado, entre muchas cosas que tendría una veterinaria. Las vitrinas principales donde se supone deberían dormir los animalitos de exhibición, estaban vacías. Lo que si nunca saldrían de ese lugar, serían los diferentes peces de colores que nadaban de un lado a otro en las vitrinas principales que separaban la trastienda y el mostrador principal.

"¡¿Les pondrás una inyección?!" – Preguntó en alerta máxima cuando vio que la muchacha salía de la trastienda con un par de jeringas alargadas y delgadas. En verdad esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

"Lo necesitan de manera urgente"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Ves el color de sus aletas? Están de color blanco porque es una infección bacteriana y en cualquier momento se van a romper sino le damos la medicina" – Explicó seriamente al terminar de poner el líquido tranparente en cada jeringa. "Es bueno que las hayas traído a tiempo"

"Todo estaba cerrado y agradezco que me hayas querido atender"

"¡Para eso estamos aquí!"

Asintiendo por el entusiasmo de la muchacha, vio como traía dos peceras pequeñas, y sacaba un par de frascos de color marrón, del cual extrajo varias gotas para posteriormente colocarlas en el agua limpia. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que ocurría, porque era rara las veces que él venía a una veterinaria por un tema similar. Parecía muy segura de lo que hacía cómo si en verdad fuera una doctora o veterinaria, pero no podía serlo, juraba que era de la misma edad que él. Tal vez, el doctor era su padre y ella ayudaba en los quehaceres de la tienda… tal vez, quería volverse una veterinaria.

"No te vayas a asustar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que se ponen nerviosos al ponerla la inyección y por estar en agua medicada"

"Mientras se sientan mejor"

Rezando mentalmente para que todo saliera bien, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la muchacha logró coger entre sus guantes quirúrgicos al pez y ponerle la inyección en fracción de segundos, para después dejarlo en la pecera. Fueron sólo instantes que el inamovible animal, empezó con su baile de desesperación en el agua que tenía el medicamento especial, que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se escaparía de la pecera.

"¿Es normal?"

"Si. Todo estará bien, puedes tapar la pecera con tus manos para que no salte mucho"

"Claro"

Se mostró un poco nervioso al colocar sus mano como le pedía, y viendo al mismo tiempo como hacia el mismo tratamiento al otro pez que hace unos segundos estaba inmóvil, para cambiar su estado de ánimo a uno más vivaz en medio del agua medicada. Suspiró tranquilo al verlos nadar como lo haría cualquier pez, y olvidar la imagen que tuvo cuando salió de casa y pensaba que estaban al borde la muerte.

"Cuando se acostumbren se sentirán más tranquilas"

"¡Es un alivio!"

"Son damiselas de 3 rayas, son muy bonitas y enérgicas"

"Si… me las regalaron por mi cumpleaños" – Respondió sonrojado al mostrarle también una sonrisa por su animosa actitud. "Tengo un interés especial por los peces"

"¿En serio? Es bueno saberlo. ¡¿Cuándo fue?!"

"Hace un mes. Pero todo este tiempo no les había pasado nada malo, las cuido muy bien y se me hace raro que se hayan enfermado" – Dijo un tono algo preocupado y bajando la vista tratando de calmarse al ver sus peces más relajados en su pecera.

"Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, hasta por el tiempo que están fuera de la pecera al momento de cambiar el agua. ¡En tres días estarán como nuevas!"

Pestañeando por su forma de subirle los ánimos, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo trágico, y recordó que tenía que ser positivo en momentos como este, ya que sus peces se sentían mejor y como ella decía, en tres días volverían a ser las de siempre. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

"Gracias por tu ayuda… creo que no pregunté tu nombre" – Se detuvo de hablar al coger su cabeza nerviosamente y darse cuenta de ese detalle que pasaron por alto.

"Tienes razón, lo siento" – Se disculpó nerviosa al quitarse los guantes que tenía puesto y se acomodó el cabello inconscientemente para hacer su sutil reverencia. "Soy Nomura Sayuri"

"Oishi Shuichiro"

Su mirada no la dejó ni un segundo que lo hizo ponerse nervioso, y preguntándose porque se sentía de esa manera tan extraña si hablaba con personas, hombres y mujeres, todo el tiempo. Sería porque ya era tarde y debería estar en casa descansando, tenía que ser por eso.

"Oishi-san. Perdonarás a mi padre por cerrarte la puerta cuando pretendías entrar" – Se disculpó rápidamente ante el recuerdo de su manera tan desesperada de insistir.

"No hay problema, creo que no era una buena hora"

"Es que ya son tres veces que quieren entrar por una supuesta emergencia, que cuando salimos… bueno, no resultan ser pacientes. ¡Felizmente estamos asegurados!" – Dijo en un suspiro pero sonriente al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes lilas.

"Entonces el que se disculpa soy yo, no quise causarles un susto innecesario"

"Disculpas aceptadas muchacho"

El hombre alto salió de la trastienda sin hacer el menor ruido mientras colocaba un par de tazas de té sobre el mostrador donde aún seguía las peceras. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al instante cuando lo vieron aparecer de la nada y sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Papá! Nos asustaste" – Se sorprendió la muchacha al coger su corazón que pensó que se le saldría.

"Sólo les traje esto. Permiso" – Terminó de decir al voltearse y desaparecer por donde vino.

"Discúlpalo por la manera que…."

Se rió por la forma tan rara del señor el presentarse en medio de la noche sólo para invitarles algo de té. Ya era tarde y de seguro estaría preocupado por su hija que estaba en la tienda con un desconocido. "No hay porqué"

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo de té mientras esperas a que estén mejor?"

"Claro. Gracias" – Aceptó cordialmente al ver cómo sus peces aún seguían moviéndose lentamente por el agua, pero esta vez con un poco más seguridad que antes. Confiaba que se podrían bien. "¿Cuándo hará efecto?"

"Te aconsejaría que los dejaras 3 días para cambiarles de agua medicada y de ahí te las podrás llevar totalmente recuperadas"

"Aceptaré tu sugerencia"

"Perfecto, entonces les haré un espacio. En seguida vuelvo"

Asintiendo rápidamente, se dispuso a tomar un sorbo del té caliente mientras observaba a sus peces de nueva cuenta. Seguía muy agradecido por la ayuda brindada a tiempo por parte de la muchacha y su nueva veterinaria, que en todo este tiempo no había caído en cuenta que existía. Tenía que ser una coincidencia que estuviera en el lugar y tiempo adecuado, ya que ahora podría venir cuando surgiera algún imprevisto con alguno de sus peces.

"No había visto antes este lugar" – Se atrevió a preguntar de improvisto cuando la vio pasar al mostrador principal donde estaban sentados.

"Hace un par de meses que estamos en Tokyo, vinimos de Osaka para abrir la veterinaria" – Respondió de lo más sonriente al sentarse en la silla frente a él.

"Es por eso que me parecía extraño no verte antes por aquí"

"No conozco muchas personas aún, espero hacerlo pronto"

"¡Claro! No habrá problemas por eso, al igual que en Osaka todos somos muy amigables"

"Es bueno saberlo"

Sin darse cuenta se rieron por un momento mientras conversaban. Repetía mentalmente aquella parte de Japón que veía en avisos publicitarios y revistas, que en cualquier momento le darían ganas de viajar justamente a ese lugar, ya que seguía siendo uno muy bueno para conocer.

"Aunque, desde Osaka hasta Tokyo son muchos kilómetros" – Intervino sorprendido al notar la gran distancia de la que estaban hablando.

"Vinimos por la veterinaria y por mis estudios. Todo ha sido muy bueno, excepto por los altercados que te comenté" – Se rió nerviosamente al acomodar sus lentes de nueva cuenta.

"Es una buena razón. ¿Estudiaras para ser veterinaria?"

"¡Sí! Me prepararé este año para ingresar a la universidad"

"Estas… estas haciendo un buen trabajo" – Comentó algo sonrojado al rascarse la mejilla nerviosamente, ante la sonrisa de la muchacha que estaba en la misma situación.

"Gracias. Pongo en práctica lo que me enseñan en casa"

"Es una buena ayuda tener un familiar que se dedique a enseñarnos lo que nos hace falta"

En una media sonrisa melancólica, su atención fue desviada hacía la pecera donde una de sus mascotas casi saltó fuera de esta, así que era sorprendente que se encontraran mejor en tan poco tiempo.

"Ahora sí creo que tienes buenos profesores en casa"

"Jaja Gracias. Aunque casi olvido que ya tengo listo el lugar para las 'damiselas'" – Le respondió de manera entusiasta y sonrojada levemente.

"¿Te ayudo?" – Ofreció de manera cordial al levantarse de la silla y coger una de las peceras para acompañarla.

Recibiendo una aceptación de la muchacha, la siguió hasta la trastienda para dejar la pecera en una de las repisas que dejó vacía. Entre todos los objetos ordenados, pudo ver la dedicación que le tenían en ese lugar, y ahora entendía porque le quiso abrir la tienda a estas horas de la noche.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Sus clases habían terminado milagrosamente al mediodía a causa de un profesor enfermo que no se pudo presentar, así que aprovechando ese tiempo disponible lo hizo moverse a la biblioteca donde se dispuso a estudiar las materias que aún le faltaban y tratar de adelantarse a lo que vendría. Después de todo, estaba postulando a una beca en otro país, por lo que debía esforzarse al máximo para poder obtenerla y seguir con su sueño.

Su estómago comenzó a sonar sin darse cuenta y algunos de los muchachos que estaban en otra mesa voltearon hacía él murmurando algo. Había olvidado completamente el almorzar y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que dando un suspiro comenzó a guardar sus libros en su mochila para poder salir de la biblioteca e irse a comer algo.

Caminando por el pasillo dejó los libros que solicitó en la recepción y salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia la cafetería, pero le fue extraño ver a un tumulto de personas que hablaban entre ellas mientras veían un anuncio en la gran pizarra que había. La curiosidad lo venció por unos momentos y decidió acercarse, y al dar unos pasos más vio a una figura conocida que salía con un papel entre las manos. Inmediatamente lo identificó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

"¡Oishi!"

"Eiji, pensé que estarías en la presentación que me mencionaste ayer"

"¡Surgió algo a última hora! Las 'Chocolate' dejaron de ser las mejores cantantes y ahora se presentará alguien más, y se rumora que está en la misma escuela que nosotros. ¡Qué emoción ~nya!"

"Oh vaya, son buenas noticias. ¿Tiene alguna presentación?"

"¡Sí! Será en el auditorio principal en media hora. No puedo faltar, necesito ver con mis propios ojos que sea como la describen" – Explicó de lo más feliz al mostrarle el afiche que tenía entre las manos.

"Espero que te diviertas y que lo logres encontrarla" – Respondió al sonreír por la gran emoción que le contaba los detalles de su concierto a último minuto.

"¿Irás conmigo verdad?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo de lo más entusiasta y juntando sus manos en lo que parecía una súplica.

Se le escapó una gota de sudor por su rostro al ver las intenciones de su compañero por llevarlo hacia la presentación, que tuvo que tragar grueso por la respuesta negativa que le daría porque aún tenía que estudiar. Sabía que escapar del entusiasmo contagiante era muy difícil.

"Lo siento Eiji. Tengo que… ¡Ver a mis peces en la veterinaria!"

"Pensé que habías dicho que lo recogerías mañana"

"Siempre hay que estar al pendiente cuando se trata de nuestras mascotas" – Trató de explicar convincentemente al mostrarse un poco nervioso, pero esperaba que funcionara porque aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Escuchando algunas voces provenientes del tumulto de gente, los dos giraron su vista para ver que algunas personas estaban llamando la atención del pelirrojo para que los acompañara.

"Eiji, no querrás hacerlos esperar"

"Sin Oishi no será divertido" – Dijo en un puchero al suspirar vencido. "Iremos otra vez que se presente, ¿Me lo prometes?"

"¡Claro! también me da curiosidad por saber quién es"

"Entonces me voy. ¡Nos vemos después!"

"Adiós"

Suspiró aliviado al verlo irse hacia las demás personas con las cuales intercambiaron algunas palabras para después caminar hacia el lado contrario. Le daba curiosidad por saber a quién se refería con tanto entusiasmo, pero aún tenía varias cosas que hacer y necesitaba concentrarse. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no le haría nada mal el ir a visitar a sus peces que había dejado en la veterinaria, podrían necesitar algo y el estaría de lo más despreocupado en su casa. Así que dejando su almuerzo de lado, caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del recinto para dirigirse a ese lugar.

Seguramente Eiji se divertiría con él o sin él, así que no había de que preocuparse. Desde que salieron de Seigaku y viendo que no podría irse aún a la escuela de otro país que tenía planeado, los dos comenzaron a estudiar en esta escuela superior hasta que le fuera factible el poder alcanzar una beca mejor que la anterior. Así que acordaron que seguirían comportándose como los buenos amigos que siempre fueron, pero que aceptarían la decisión del otro concerniente a su futuro. Lo cual al comienzo fue difícil de sobrellevar porque conocía lo aprensivo que podía ser Eiji cuando quería, felizmente ahora ya todo volvía a la normalidad y al parecer se había olvidado completamente que en un año se iría a estudiar lejos de ahí.

Por lo menos todavía quedaba tiempo para disfrutar de sus días de escuela superior y aprovecharía para comportarse como cualquier estudiante normal, porque él mismo quería llevarse bonitos recuerdos de ese lugar.

-·-·-

La noche anterior había sido muy preocupante al saber que sus mascotas estarían fuera de casa aún recuperándose de la infección, y casi no pudo dormir pensando en eso, pero ahora que las viera nadar con más tranquilidad, se sentiría mucho mejor para estudiar sin problemas y sobretodo porque al día siguiente las llevaría a casa.

Había llegado a la entrada de la veterinaria, y todo parecía igual que la noche anterior, sólo con detalles adicionales que pudo observar en la entrada. Algunos globos y serpentines de colores estaban colgados del marco principal, al igual que en varias de las vitrinas al interior de la tienda de mascotas. Al parecer habrá algún evento dentro y no sabía si entrar o no.

"Buenas Tardes. ¿Es algún cliente que viene por su mascota?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una señora de aspecto formal y cabello marrón que salió de la tienda de lo más sonriente mientras se presentaba con él.

"Buenas tardes, sólo vine para verlas un momento" – Dio algo inseguro al hacer su reverencia y saludar a la señora.

"Oh claro, puedes pasar a la tienda un momento, en seguida te atenderemos"

"Deben estar muy ocupados y no quisiera interrumpir"

"No te preocupes que es sólo un evento familiar pero es en la casa, la tienda está muy tranquila"

Iba a responder que lo dejarían para después cuando vio a la muchacha del día anterior que salía por la puerta principal de la casa en compañía de un niño y un señor mientras conversaban animadamente. Se puso nervioso al ver que lo reconoció y lo saludó muy entusiasmada.

"Oishi-san, que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Vienes a visitar a las damiselas?"

"Yo pensé que estarían desocupados y si no es un buen momento" – Intentó explicar al notar como varias miradas iban hacía él en medio de la calle. Nunca pensó que habría un evento, ya que de ser así, mejor hubiera ido de frente a casa.

"No hay ningún inconveniente, puedes pasar, yo estaré a cargo de la tienda por unas horas más. Te dará el tiempo necesario para que las veas"

"Sayuri. Es justo lo que le comentaba, yo estaré en tu lugar en la fiesta" – Intervino la señora al despedirse formalmente de las personas que salieron de la casa en compañía de su hija. "Nos vemos después"

"Gracias mamá, estaré de regreso en un rato"

Se alertó al darse cuenta que la señora que salió de la tienda era la madre de la muchacha que conoció el día anterior, y ni siquiera se pudo presentar de la manera correcta. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

"Oishi-san, acompáñame a la tienda y en seguida te atiendo"

"Puedo volver el día de mañana si tienen actividades que hacer"

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, les hará muy bien saber que estas ahí para que se recuperen más rápido"

Sin saber que responder, le pareció muy válida la frase acerca de sus mascotas, así que sin dudarlo, asintió. Escuchando que sólo le tomaría unos minutos dar en adopción una mascota de la tienda para los conocidos que estaban con ella, se sentó a esperar junto al mostrador principal.

La vio hablar con el niño mientras le explicaba los diferentes perros que tenía para que se llevara en adopción sólo por haberse portado muy bien todo este tiempo, y que la mascota necesitaría de todo su amor para que pudiera crecer. Parecía que había convencido al niño porque entusiasmado corrió hacia uno de ellos para señalarle cual quería, así que sin más lo sacó de la vitrina para entregárselo.

"Les tendré listo los papeles de adopción mañana por la tarde para que todo este en regla. No se preocupen que pueden llevárselo ahora"

"Gracias_ One-_chan. ¡Lo cuidaré bien!"

"Gracias Sayuri, lo llevaremos ahora, y mañana estaré para recoger los papeles. Espero que todo siga bien en la fiesta"

"A ustedes, nos vemos mañana"

Viendo que el hombre mayor y su hijo salieron muy animados por la puerta para dirigirse a su auto, pudo respirar tranquilo al percatarse que ya no tendría presión de que fueran clientes. Lo que menos quería era interrumpir.

"¿Tienes mascotas para adopción?" – Preguntó de improviso al intentar comenzar una conversación con la muchacha que parecía de lo más animada al pasar rápidamente a la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Si, es un favor que le tengo a una amiga que tiene muchos en casa, y aquí es más fácil entregarlos a alguien que los pueda cuidar"

"Es buena idea, desearía tener espacio suficiente acoger alguna otra mascota en casa, pero no puedo" – Sonrió amistosamente al verla regresar de la trastienda y apoyaba la pecera en el mostrador.

"Cada uno hace lo que puede según sus posibilidades, lo importante es hacerlo" – Respondió animada al descubrir la pecera de la delgada tela que le puso el día anterior para cubrirla. "Me gusta dar en adopción mascotas a los niños porque es una felicidad contagiosa"

"Cómo el niño que se fue, se veía muy contento al saber que podrá cuidar a alguien"

"Exactamente. No necesitan juegos caros o tecnología para hacerlos felices, si tienen una mascota será más que suficiente. Retornan el doble de cariño que uno les da"

"Creo que estoy a punto de llevarme una"

Se rieron sin darse cuenta ante el intercambio de palabras, hasta casi olvidarse que los dos peces seguían su baile en medio del agua, más animados que el día anterior. Fueron algunos segundos que se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para conversar con la muchacha.

"¡Cierto! Los puse en una sola pecera para que se hicieran compañía porque ya se encuentran mejor. El día de mañana podrás llevártelos sin problemas"

"Es bueno escuchar eso, sólo quería ver que estén bien"

"Están bien. Sólo que hay ligero detalle que pasamos por alto, pero lo descubrí con ayuda de mi papá"

"¿Les ocurre algo malo? ¿Se complicó la situación por no traerlos a tiempo?" – Se alertó inmediatamente al escuchar esa frase que lo inquietó.

"No… sólo es un detalle de género. ¿Sabías algo de eso?" – Explicó rápidamente al calmar su preocupado rostro.

"¿De género?"

"Si. Harán una linda pareja cuando crezcan porque la más pequeña es hembra y el otro es macho, pero todavía estoy en vías de aprender cual es la diferencia"

"¿Es en serio?" – Se sorprendió Oishi al no caer en cuenta ese detalle. "Cuando me los dieron me dijeron que eran hembras… todo este tiempo no nos hayamos dado cuenta"

"Suele suceder, yo también me sorprendí cuando mi papá me lo dijo, porque sólo debes tener un macho de esta especie por pecera"

"En eso no habrá problemas, pero igual creo que viví engañado todo este tiempo" – Dijo divertidamente al rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza.

"Estamos a tiempo para resolverlo" – Se rió la muchacha al acomodarse los lentes y darse cuenta que algo extraño hacia presión en su sien. "Oh que vergüenza, no me había percatado que lo tenía aún puesto"

Al notar a lo que se refería la muchacha, alzó la vista para ver como se sacaba el gorrito de colores que tenía sobre su cabello marrón. Todo este tiempo que estuvieron conversando había pasado inadvertido su presencia.

"Debí interrumpir su fiesta de cumpleaños" – Se sobresaltó un poco al saber que seguía en la tienda olvidándose completamente de su reunión familiar.

"Es la fiesta de mi hermano menor que cumple 9 años, pero tengo que cuidar de la tienda hasta las 6 de la tarde que la cerramos, así que no interrumpes" – Explicó de lo más nerviosa al percibir la incomodidad del muchacho que no tenía fundamento.

"De todas maneras…"

Un sonido extraño se escuchó en medio de la tranquilidad de la tienda, y sólo sus ojos parpadearon al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Oishi demasiado avergonzado se rió nerviosamente mientras se excusaba por su falta de tino.

"¡Lo siento! Lo que me recuerda que tengo que almorzar"

"Pero si ya es tardísimo para almorzar, te puedes enfermar"

"Creo que lo pensé muy tarde"

"No lo podemos dejar así… espérame unos segundos"

"No te preocupes que todavía tengo para llegar a casa"

"Siempre hay riesgos que suceda algo. Iré por la puerta falsa y regresaré en menos de un minuto, hay un montón de cosas ricas en la casa" – Sonrió la muchacha al levantarse de la silla y dejar su gorrito de fiesta en el mostrados. "No te vayas a mover"

Parpadeando varias veces ante la sugerencia de la muchacha, se sonrojó al saber que le traería algo de comer de la fiesta infantil que se desarrollaba en su casa, como si se tratara de un amigo de años y no se ponía a pensar que sólo la había conocido el día anterior. Algo tendría que estar pasándole para seguir sentado ahí, en lugar de haberse ido a casa ni bien vio a sus peces, ya que por lo contrario, se puso a conversar con la muchacha y dentro de él no tenía apuro en regresar. Tenía mucho que estudiar, y darle alimento a su estómago que lo había traicionado en el momento menos esperado, pero se sentía relajado estar ahí y ver a las mascotas dormir en su vitrina.

Repasó con sus ojos el gorrito de fiesta que estaba en el mostrador y curiosamente lo cogió entre sus manos. En casa hace años dejaron de hacer fiestas infantiles porque su hermana ya era mayor, y sus compañeros de escuela ya no estaban en edad de ese tipo de fiestas. Al único que se le ocurriría hacer una fiesta de ese tipo sería a Eiji. Tal vez no sería mala idea el invitarlo a la tienda de mascotas para que viera algo que le gustara y conociera a la muchacha que muy sonriente entraba a la tienda con una bandeja en manos.

"¡Listo! Llegaste en buena hora porque todavía no se acaba, aunque el pastel todavía lo servirán después"

"Gracias por lo que haces" – Se limitó a agradecer ante la cortesía de la muchacha que dejaba la bandeja en el mostrador. "Tienes confeti en el cabello" – Le advirtió de la forma más amable posible al percatarse de ese detalle antes que sucediera lo mismo que el gorrito de fiesta.

"Aunque los niños que se llevan las mascotas son adorables, pasadas las 5 de la tarde se transforman en algo que sus padres ya no pueden controlar" – Comentó divertida al excusarse un momento y dirigirse hacia la trastienda para limpiar su cabello. "Eres libre de coger lo que desees"

"Gracias nuevamente"

En verdad iba a disculparse con ella y decirle que comería en su casa para no molestar, pero al ver la bandeja con diferentes bocaditos de todos los colores posibles, su boca no sabía cómo demostrar su ánimo por comerlo. De todas maneras, hace tiempo que no probaba dulces y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de devorar lo que había en la bandeja. ¡Estaba siendo imprudente! Pero que podía hacer si tenía hambre, así que sin pensarlo más cogió uno de los panes pequeños que estaban ahí y supo a gloria cuando los probó.

"Es bueno saber que te gusten"

"Están muy buenos. Son hechos en casa ¿cierto?"

"Si. Los hicimos toda la mañana con mi mamá porque no tuve clases y mi hermanito estaba muy emocionado por su fiesta"

"Yo también tengo una hermana menor, pero ya tiempo atrás dejaron de gustarles las fiestas que hacíamos en casa"

"Es muy normal, supongo que en unos años a mi hermanito tampoco le gustará que hagamos fiestas de esta forma, así que aprovecharemos mientras se pueda"

"Claro, es una buena idea. Aunque, ¿Podrías elegir entre atender la tienda de mascotas y no estar en la fiesta de tu hermano?" – Preguntó un tanto curioso por saber porqué no cerraba la tienda e iba a su casa para estar con su familia.

"Nos turnamos entre todos para estar aquí. Las mascotas son muy importantes y no podemos dejar de atenderlas, además ya serán las 6 para cerrar, pero siempre hay que estar pendientes de lo que pueda suceder"

"Creo entender. A mi… a mi me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Concentrarme en servir a las personas para que estén mejor y puedan recuperarse rápidamente"

"Es un lindo sueño que debes cumplir"

"Seguro que lo haré"

"¿Estas estudiando medicina o algo parecido?" – Se animó a preguntarle al todavía no conocer a que se dedicaba.

"Aún no… pero lo haré cuando me gradúe de la escuela superior y vaya a la universidad de… no creo que quieras saberlo" – Se detuvo de contestar al verla interesada en el tema, pero aún no era seguro que fuera a viajar.

"Oh, siento si es algo personal que no deseas contarme, lo entenderé"

"No, claro que no. Sólo que, me iré del país para estudiar para convertirme rehabilitador físico"

"Vaya. ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Tienes que aprovechar que lo puedas hacer y seguramente tu familia te debe apoyar en tu decisión"

"Si lo hacen, aunque me daría desánimo dejarlos aquí"

"Todo estará bien, los harás felices al verte que cumples tus sueños y que la espera valdrá la pena"

Mirándola fijamente se dio cuenta que tenía unos agradables ojos dorados debajo de los lentes lilas. A punto de sonrojarse por sus pensamientos, se concentró en lo que le faltaba de bocaditos porque sino lo manifestaría en palabras y tendría que salir corriendo avergonzado. Lo que sí le pareció lo más justo era que la ayudara a cerrar la tienda de mascotas porque ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, y tenía mucho que agradecerle.

"Nomura-san. Pensaba que tal vez, te podría ayudar a cerrar la tienda de mascotas para que vayas a la fiesta de tu hermano"

"Como crees, es algo que puedo hacer rápidamente"

"Creo que me has ayudado bastante y no lo podría hacer de otra forma"

La muchacha se quedó en silencio mientras se ruborizaba por la respuesta tan determinante que le hacía saber el muchacho. Así que en una sonrisa y un asentimiento, aceptó la propuesta.

"Gracias por la ayuda"

"No hay de qué. Yo soy el que debería agradecer"

Después del intercambio de palabras dio una última mirada a sus peces que flotaban de lo más felices en su pecera y notó que estaban mejor de salud que antes. Había sido buena idea el traerlos en mitad de noche a ese lugar para que los atendieran. Estaba seguro que si trataban así a sus clientes sin que los conocieran, confiaba en que les iría bien en el negocio, sobretodo porque el padre de la muchacha dejaba en buenas manos a todas las mascotas que ahí se encontraban.

-·-·-

Al fin volvía a casa después de una larga tarde y estaba completamente cansado. Se detuvo en la puerta principal para sacar sus llaves y entrar, pero se detuvo al repasar nuevamente todos los objetos que tenía entre las manos. Su mochila, libros, una bandeja de bocaditos que estaban cubiertos con un plástico transparente y una bolsa de colores que tenía varias cajas pequeñas rellenas de pastel. ¡Cómo iba a entrar a casa! Si Eiji se enterara que en lugar de estar estudiando en casa, por accidente terminó en una fiesta infantil, le recriminaría toda la vida por pasar más rato con personas extrañas en lugar de haber asistido con él a la presentación.

Suspirando por las explicaciones que tendría que dar a su familia, se atrevió a tocar el timbre porque no tenía con que mano sacar las llaves para abrirla. Después de segundos de esperar en la calle, su hermana fue la que salió alegremente hasta la puerta, pero con su cara de sorpresa al verlo con tantos objetos, que se le cayó el pan de la boca.

"¡Shuichiro! Pero… ¿Y todo eso?"

"¿Me dejarías entrar primero? Todo tiene una explicación"

"Tienes buena suerte que nuestros padres hayan salido a su reunión de asociados, así que soy toda oídos"

"¿Quieres algo de pastel?" – Se animó a preguntar con una gran gota en la cabeza al dejar las bolsas en la mesa y darse cuenta que tenía dulce hasta para regalar al primero que viera por la calle.

"¿Que casa de infantes asaltaste?"

"Ninguna. Sólo fui a ver a mis peces a la veterinaria, se me fue el tiempo porque estuve conversando con ella, la ayudé a cerrar su tienda de mascotas para que asista a la fiesta de su hermano pequeño… pero surgió un inconveniente con uno de los niños que sus padres no estaban y… necesitaban voluntarios para que hicieran un juego con él"

La fémina se comenzó a reír mientras comía el pastel que casi se atora, mientras repetía una y otra vez que no podía creer que haya colaborado en una fiesta infantil. Su sonrojo era por demás notorio porque él tampoco lo había creído cuando escuchó tal petición de la madre de Sayuri, pero se veían demasiado preocupadas que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. No le molestaba en ayuda a otros y mucho menos cuando habían sido tan amables con él, así que disfrutó de su tarde en medio de niños y toneladas de comida que se repartía en la fiesta infantil.

"No tienes porque reírte"

"Es que es demasiado cómico. Has ayudado a muchas personas, pero en una fiesta infantil, es muy gracioso"

"Fueron muy amables al ayudarme en medio de la noche con mis peces que mañana iré a recoger, que no tuve otra idea mejor para mostrar mi agradecimiento. Además, para adicionar más favores de los que me hicieron, Sayuri se negó en aceptar que le pagara por los servicios de la veterinaria"

"¿Sayuri? Creo que aquí hay algo que no entiendo muy bien. ¿No fue la muchacha que conociste ayer?"

"¡Quise decir Nomura!" – Se corrigió inmediatamente al darse cuenta del error que cometió al pronunciar el nombre en lugar del apellido. Era sólo su hermana menor por algunos años, pero parecía darse cuenta de cada detalle que mencionaba.

"Se me hace muy raro lo que está pasando, pero… ¡El pastel está demasiado delicioso!"

"No hay nada raro, sólo quise agradecer su iniciativa"

"¿En verdad no te cobrará por lo de tus peces?"

"Insistí para que lo hiciera, pero no quiso aceptar, aludiendo que recién está en vías de aprender y no lo veía correcto aceptar dinero mientras estudiaba"

"Oh vaya, eso es bueno. Entonces tienes mucho más que agradecerle. ¡Estos bocaditos también están muy buenos!" – Exclamó la menor mientras seguía probando de la fuente que trajo.

"No me molesta hacerlo" – Respondió sin darse cuenta al sonreír y recordar que, a pesar de haber sido una fiesta para niños, se divirtió lo suficiente para que le diera más fuerzas para seguir estudiando.

"Me parece interesante y lindo que la ayudaras, porque al llamarla por su nombre me suena de lo más alentador… ¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita y verifican que no haya nada escondido por ahí?"

Se hizo de piedra al escuchar tal sugerencia de su hermana que lo hizo sonrojarse. Aunque sus conversaciones hayan sido de lo más calmadas e interesantes, tanto así para que no haya querido ir de regreso a casa, recién la había conocido el día anterior y no lo veía propicio. ¿Qué pensaría de él si la pidiera que salieran? Era una imprudencia y no debería estar pensando en ello.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya a estudiar" – Comentó nerviosamente al dejar la comida en medio de la mesa, coger su mochila y sus libros para dirigirse a su habitación.

"¡Una última pregunta!" – Intervino nuevamente al terminar de masticar el pastel, y con un asentimiento de su avergonzado hermano, continuó. "Aceptaste en ayudar a un niño que no tenía padres, entonces… ¿Los elijeron a ustedes para representarlos?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"A eso yo lo llamo ir rápido. ¿Puedo seguir comiendo?"

"Escoge lo que quieras y ordenas al terminar"

Escuchando las alabanzas de su hermana por dejarle tremenda bandeja de comida, subió las escaleras rápidamente para no ser parte de otro comentario fuera de lugar. Tenía ganas de acostarse en su cama y no levantarse nunca, pero el estudio lo llamaba y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Se había sentido demasiado avergonzado ese día porque su hermana tenía razón. Para ayudar a ese niño tuvo que… que fingir que representaba al padre y Nomura a la madre, ya que era parte del juego que planeaba hacer el comediante contratado para animar la fiesta infantil. Varias veces la tuvo que llamar por su nombre, y actuar como si en verdad fueran pareja. ¡Había cometido locuras para ayudar a su equipo y sus amigos, pero nunca algo como lo sucedido en la fiesta!

Aunque la parte rara de todo esto, fue que en algún momento se había sentido cómodo y no le molestaba el ayudar al niño. Nomura había sido de lo más amistosa y servicial, lo cual facilitaba mucho su propia actuación. La había conocido el día anterior, pero las cosas surgieron de manera natural y disfrutó de su presencia. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que tenía la misma edad que él y estudiaba en la escuela superior en el centro de la ciudad.

Suspirando por última vez ante los recuerdos, cogió la caja de comida para sus peces y empezó a esparcirlo por la pecera.

"El día de mañana estarán de vuelta las 'damiselas' que hacen falta" – Dijo en voz alta ante la luna donde comían los demás peces y se hizo la idea que los vería nuevamente ahí. "Aunque, si uno es macho. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?" – Se dijo entre pensamientos al terminar de darles de comer.

Pensando nuevamente en su estudio, se dio la tarea de buscar nuevamente sus libros y comenzar a desperezarse para que pudiera terminar antes de media noche.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Era día sábado, pero de todas maneras tuvo que cumplir con su agenda de actividades y de estudios por la mañana, para así estar libre toda la tarde y dirigirse a la reunión que tendría con su tío en la noche. Todo lo tenía planeado para que no le faltara nada.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle que era parte de su planificado día y definiría lo que haría en horas de la tarde. Pensó seriamente en el consejo que le dio su hermana menos el día anterior sobre salir en una cita con Nomura, y liberarse de dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía si lo dijo en sentido de broma o en verdad sentía que funcionaría, pero era algo que quería comprobar.

Por primera vez en su vida quiso que alguien le diera un consejo sobre hacerlo o no, ya que él mismo siempre se ofrecía de voluntario para resolver los problemas de los demás en una forma amigable de comportarse. Para facilitarle las cosas, hizo una lista de sus conocidos para pedirle un potencial consejo, pero a cabo de unos minutos su lista quedo disminuida a Eiji que lo tenía más cerca. Su gran amigo Tezuka salió de la lista porque estaba en Alemania y no tendría algún consejo de relaciones que darle. Fuji era muy inteligente, pero conociendo su naturaleza sádica, haría que le contara cada detalle de la fiesta infantil y moriría en el intento por llegar hasta el final. Momoshiro era el indicado porque estaba de novio con Ann, pero lo primero que haría sería contárselo a Eiji con nombre y apellido.

Él mismo tendría que ir y sacarle el consejo muy discretamente sin pronunciar nombres, ni detalles de lo que sucedía, porque quería ser sigiloso y comprobar que sea una buena decisión. Cuando llegara el momento indicado, le contaría todo lo ocurrido, porque eran amigos después de todo.

"¡Oishi!"

"Eiji, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?"

"¡No lo vas a creer ~nya! Todos los rumores eran ciertos, ni bien llegué a mi casa me deshice de cada afiche de las 'Chocolate' y puse las fotos nuevas de 'Hana'. ¡Fue espectacular!" – Exclamó el pelirrojo de lo más animado al sentarse en la silla disponible frente a su amigo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, eso escuché de casi toda la escuela. ¿Al final es de aquí?"

"¡Sí! Está en otra sección de nuestro año, sólo asiste en horas de mañana hasta el medio día y de ahí desaparece para dirigirse a sus ensayos hasta la tarde. Sólo tiene un disco a la venta pero seguramente para este año debe lanzar el próximo"

"Creo que… has buscado mucha información" – Comentó en una sonrisa al escuchar la forma tan impetuosa y animada de hablar de su amigo, que era como volver a su anterior escuela y el tiempo no hubiese pasado por él.

"Te perdiste un gran evento, pero para tu buena suerte habrá otro en algunas semanas en 'Tokyo Dome' y será lo más grande de alguien que todavía está en la escuela superior ~nya. ¿Iremos verdad?"

"Claro. Si es así como lo describes entonces iremos"

"Es así y mucho mejor de lo que parecía. Todavía no la he visto personalmente porque es sábado, pero el lunes me dirigiré hacia su salón para saber quién es"

"Si es una 'Idol', me imagino todas las personas que harán lo mismo que tú" – Se rió por la apresurada idea del pelirrojo.

"Tarde o temprano tendré que ir para conocerla porque sé que no me aguantaré la curiosidad. ¿Qué crees que le deba decir? Oishi, me tienes que ayuda a formular una buena conversación" – Rogó el muchacho al poner sus palmas en forma de súplica.

"¿En verdad tienes mucho interés por conocerla?"

"Claro que sí. Es una chica que está en la misma escuela, no tendré la misma oportunidad en miles de años y me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no ir a conocerla ~nya"

Parpadeó varias veces ante la respuesta dada por su amigo que lo hizo agachar levemente la cabeza mientras pensaba acerca de la frase que estaba esperando que llegara. No pensó que indirectamente su amigo le dijera que fuera a verla y que tomara el primer paso en conocerla.

"Es lo que me hubieras dicho tú. ¿Cierto?"

"Cla-Claro Eiji. No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber quién es. ¡Se convertirá en alguien muy especial!" – Respondió de lo más entusiasmado porque al parecer estaban usando sus propias palabras en su contra. Tal vez, el pelirrojo tenía razón, eso le hubiera dicho… ¡Sino fuera él quien necesitaba el consejo!

"Bueno. Por lo menos quiero conocerla y asistir a sus conciertos" – Respondió en una risa nerviosa al descubrir el ímpetu de su amigo.

"Por eso lo decía" – Comentó avergonzado al sonreír y rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente.

"Así que sacaré papel y lápiz para que me indiques lo que debo decir ~nya"

Riendo ante sus grandes expectativas de dictado sobre cómo presentarse a una muchacha, en verdad esperó que eso mismo funcionara para él porque ya había tomado una decisión.

-·-·-

Respiró profundamente para calmar su ansiedad y miró nuevamente hacia la tienda de mascotas que estaba cruzando la calle. Varias personas se detenían en la entrada para admirar los pequeños perros que no paraban de ladrar en busca de ese perfecto dueño que podría estar en cualquier transeúnte. Ahí se encontraba Nomura de lo más sonriente mientras trataba de formar alguna conversación con alguien unos segundos, para volver a la tienda de nueva cuenta.

Vio su reloj de pulsera y cruzó la calle al darse cuenta que se le iban los minutos sino actuaba lo antes posible. Lo hubiera dejado para después y con calma podría ir el lunes, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

"Hola. ¿Viniste a visitar a Sayuri?"

"Ryota" – Pronunció el nombre del niño que recién el día de ayer había cumplido 9 años y vio sin cesar en la fiesta infantil. El hermano menor de Nomura. "¿Te divertiste en tu fiesta el día de ayer?"

"¡Sí! Fue muy divertido verlos actuar"

"… Fue… muy divertido" – Dijo nerviosamente al no saber que decir ante semejante comentario del menor que no quería recordar ahora porque se pondrá más ansioso.

"Sayuri está en la trastienda ordenando un poco. ¿Vienes a verla?"

"Si. Y también vine a llevarme a mis mascotas que ya deben estar sanas"

"Ahhh y… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?"

Su cabeza marcó negativo al escuchar semejante pregunta del niño que estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero no sabía que decir en ese momento.  
Entonces un ruido proveniente de la tienda lo hizo alzar la vista y chocó con la mirada de Nomura que estaba de lo más ruborizada y accidentalmente se le había caído la escoba.

"¡Ryota! No puedes preguntar algo así. ¡Lo siento tanto Oishi-san!"

"No… no te preocupes"

"Ryota. ¿Podrías llamar a papá para terminar de arreglar la trastienda?"

"Pero todavía no me ha respondido"

"Y llévale esto para que lo guarde en la casa"

Vio como el menor cogía la escoba que le entregaba Nomura y se iba por la otra puerta existente en el interior de la tienda. Suspiró aliviado al no tener que contestar un interrogatorio del niño que recién conoció en la fiesta, y que parecía muy interesado en el tema. No sabía cómo terminaría todo esto.

"Lo siento nuevamente. No sabe controlar muy bien lo que piensa, es un niño aún" – Se disculpó nuevamente al hacer una profunda reverencia y acomodarse sus lentes lilas para ocultar el sonrojo que seguí presente en su rostro.

"Está bien. Creo que es, porque he estado estos dos días en tu tienda y por lo de ayer que… es un poco difícil de explicar"

"Tienes razón, y por lo de ayer… también te debo una disculpa por hacer que colaboraras con el niño"

"No me molestó ayudarlo… espero que se haya divertido"

"¡Claro! todo estuvo muy animado y comieron mucho pastel" – Se rió divertidamente al querer bajar la presión del ambiente por las actividades realizadas el día anterior. Estuvo más que nerviosa al saber de sobra que se habían comportado muy diferentes a un japonés normal mientras seguían las instrucciones del comediante.

Haciendo una ligera pausa ante la inadvertida conversación que tenían sobre la fiesta, intentó regresar a su rostro serio para comenzar con la parte de su plan para ese día. Sólo esperaba que las palabras del niño no interrumpieran lo que diría.

"Nomura. Quería decirte algo importante"

"Cierto. Deben ser tus damiselas. Ya están completamente recuperadas y con muchos ánimos de ir a casa. ¡Espérame aquí!"

Iba a detenerla cuando fue rápidamente detrás del mostrador, pero se contuvo unos segundos más hasta que cumpliera con su misión como la veterinaria que sería algún día, y le trajera la pecera con sus adoradas mascotas.

"Es notorio el cambio" – Comentó de lo más animado al ver cómo los peces tenían el color de siempre y nadaban con normalidad entre el agua.

"Si. Están en agua normal para que se acostumbren y no habrá problemas que los dejes en su pecera junto a los demás"

"Gracias por tu ayuda"

"No hay que agradecer. Todo su cuidado fue una gran experiencia, aunque hayan sido sólo tres días"

"Las cuidaré mejor de ahora en adelante"

"Sé que lo harás. Te daré un medicamento suave que te ayudará con todos tus peces cuando cambies el agua de la pecera" – Dijo sonriente al acercarse hacia el estante posterior para coger un par de botellas pequeñas y ponerlos en el mostrador. "Con una gota es suficiente, así que te durará por un buen tiempo"

"Nomura. ¡Quería pedirte algo más!" – Exclamó más que sonrojado al detener su explicación sobre el cuidado para sus peces, y tomar la fortaleza necesaria para decir lo que seguiría.

"Si tienes alguna otra mascota para cuidar, entonces no dudes en…"

"¿¡Podríamos salir en una cita!?"

Se quedaron callados ante la intervención abrupta por parte del muchacho que había hecho una reverencia de manera formal para darle fuerza a su petición, tanto así que las dos familias que pensaban entrar a la tienda de mascota se detuvieron de hacerlo, y sin hacer ruido salieron de esta diciendo que no querían interrumpir.

"Oishi-san… si… si mi hermano pequeño dijo algo que te hizo sentir incómodo, no tienes que sentirte presionado a hacerlo" – Intentó hablar la muchacha de lo más ruborizada por tal invitación que la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa.

"No lo hago por eso… tenía la idea de pedírtelo ahora que nos veamos y… creo que es el momento adecuado"

"No sé qué decir…"

"Sólo tienes que ser sincera, yo sabré entender"

Sayuri aún seguía con su actitud nerviosa y tuvo que cogerse una mejilla con su palma al sentirla muy cliente a causa de las palabras tan directas del muchacho. Al mirarlo fijamente, supo que tenía que darle una respuesta antes que perdiera todas las esperanzas por los minutos de espera.

"Siento que Oishi-san es una persona muy amable y cálida. No me ha dado el tiempo necesario para conocerlo bien porque sólo fueron unos días y… pienso que es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo"

"¿Es… en serio?" – Preguntó sorprendido casi sin creer lo que escuchaba por la larga explicación, y sobre todo porque pensó que le diría que no, al mencionar que sólo se conocían un par de días.

"Claro. Me gustaría mucho salir contigo" – Le sonrió suavemente al acomodarse sus lentes de nueva cuenta.

"Aunque no podré estar…"

"Recuerdo lo que te dije ayer y… siento que todo sucede por algún motivo"

"Gracias Sayuri… ¡Quise decir Nomura!" – Se corrigió de inmediato al sonreír nerviosamente por la equivocación.

"Creo que a todos nos afectó lo que sucedió ayer" – Se rió la muchacha al notar el nerviosismo compartido que sufrían por la fiesta infantil.

"Tienes razón. Entonces te parecerá si vengo mañana, digo si tienes libre… o quizás el lunes"

"¡Mañana estará bien!" – Exclamó entusiasmada al darle un norte a las opciones que le daba. "Tengo libre en la tarde que mi papá se quedará en la tienda"

"Entiendo… siento si sonó un poco, apresurado"

"No te preocupes. Además, todavía tienes que cuidar a tus mascotas. No te olvides de usar la medicina"

"Gracias"

Admirando su sonrisa nuevamente, sólo asintió ante la ayuda que le brindaba para que pudiera atender a sus mascotas. Finalmente, todo resultó bien al tomar en cuenta el consejo de su amigo, o mejor dicho, al utilizar las palabras que él mismo se hubiera dicho en esa situación. Sería totalmente nuevo tener una cita con alguien.

-·-·-

Había sido un día agitado, pero ahí estaba nuevamente. Abriendo la puerta con una mano, tuvo mucho cuidado de no golpear el cristal de la pecera y lentamente entró a la casa. Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con su hermana que leía un libro en el sillón.

"Shuichiro. ¿Y esa cara?

"Te lo contaré después"

"Parece como si te hubieras ganado la lotería"

"Algo parecido"

"Es bueno que digas eso después de tiempo"

Escuchando lejanamente la voz divertida de su hermana, sin pensar mucho subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación. ¿Tanto se le notaría el buen humor? Con muchos ánimos de ver a sus mascotas nadando en una pecera más grande, se deshizo de la tela que cubría la más pequeña y lentamente fue traspasándolos con los demás peces. Volvieron a la vida en un par de días y como si no pasara nada a su alrededor, nadaron libremente por todo el espacio.

"Confío en que mañana será un buen día" – Se dijo ante el vidrio de la pecera antes de dirigirse al baño para cambiarse y posteriormente ir a cenar porque se moría de hambre.

Después de su corta estadía en la tienda de mascotas, cumplió con su siguiente misión al dirigirse a la casa de su tío Akitaka para que lo ayudara con el tema pendiente sobre sus estudios. Se sentía demasiado feliz que lo hayan aceptado para la universidad donde se graduó su familiar con el sólo requisito que obtuviera las mejores notas de su escuela superior, para que así pudiera revalidar la beca que obtuviera al inicio de sus estudios.

Todo le sonó exactamente cómo lo planeó siempre, ahora sí podría asegurar que se iría a estudiar. Sólo un pequeño detalle pasó por alto y no estaba dentro de sus cálculos: la cita que comenzaría mañana. Por más que deseara que no ocurriese, ya que tuvo tanto tiempo disponible estos dos años, y justamente ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de conocerla. Se preguntaba una y otra vez…

¿Por qué justo ahora?

Sabía que no podía negar lo que sentía y sería imposible volver atrás cuando eligió aquella veterinaria en medio de la noche. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, así que seguiría el consejo de su tío. Tenía que poner de todo su esfuerzo para que funcionara en el tiempo que estaría en el país, porque la oportunidad no iba a esperar por él. Que le diera el derecho de la duda a lo que pudiera surgir con el tiempo, porque bien podrían ser grandes experiencias que nunca se repetirían.

Así sería.

**-Continuará-**

Un nuevo fic de PoT acorde con la serie que estoy preparando! XD - Hago lo posible por basarme en información del mundo PoT y no haya tantas diferencias con los personajes. (trato de hacer lo mas real el fanfic XD)

Seguro algunos pensaron que sería yaoi, xq hay muchos por la página, pero lamentablemente para ellos no lo es. Al final todos somos libres de buscar fanfic que nos gustan y leemos.

¡Gracias a los que se animaron a leer!

Gracias Rosa por alguna de las ideas que al final terminaron escritas... una historia menos! jaja


End file.
